Chapter 4 - Playing Detective Again
Justin paced back and forth, waiting for someone. His teammates, a Ventus Brawler named Albi, and a Haos Brawler named Angelica, sat in chairs, also waiting patiently. The three and their Bakugan were at the New Battle Brawlers' meeting room. Forever Elyte, also simply known as Elyte, flew up to Justin's face. "You're starting to be like Valentin, walking back and forth while being worried. What's the matter?" "Valentin and Leonidas wouldn't just let themselves be 'picked off' without a fight. And we've got no leads on him at all," replied Justin. Sonar Weedracker, or simply known as Weedracker, flew off Albi's shoulder. "I hate to say this, especially since I respect Leonidas, but if they...uh...'kicked the bucket'?" "Valentin's not dead," said Angelica stubbornly. "I didn't mean - " "Valentin is NOT dead!" repeated Angelica, tears appearing in her eyes. "Relax, Angelica - we'll find your boyfriend. Just chill, and...talk to other guys?" suggested Albi. Angelica got up, strode over to Albi, and smacked him across the face. "Ow! Hey! Not cool, Little A!" he hollered. Angelica smacked him in the face again and sat back down. Justin sighed. After the sudden disappearance of Valentin, he had no idea whether or not as the New Battle Brawlers' co-leader he could keep the team organized until Valentin was found. The disappearance of their friend and leader had left a huge impact on the team - specifically on Angelica. He suddenly heard footsteps, and saw Matt and Steven burst into the room. "Well? Anything?" asked Justin. Steven shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, Justin." Angelica looked away, and her Bakugan, Sprite Ethereas, or simply known as Ethereas, turned to comfort her Brawler. Albi hit the table with his fist, drawing the other boys' attention. "This is ridiculous. Val and Leonidas couldn't have just vanished into thin air. I say we get suspects." "You mean...treat it like a real case?" asked Matt. "No duh, Locello. Man, why are you so slow these days?!" groaned Albi. Matt's nostril's flared. "You better take that back, you - " "Both of you stop it. What would Valentin say if he saw you guys fighting instead of working together?" Justin asked calmly. "How come you're so calm about this, Justin? You don't care about our teammate 'cause you want to stay the leader?" mocked Albi. Justin growled. "Dude, that was something you're gonna regret." "Guys, this isn't helping at all. Knock it off," said Steven. "You asked you to butt in?!" demanded Locello. "Val's my friend; in case you haven't forgotten, we're all in this together," objected Steven. "Save it for your autobiography," spat Albi. "Shut up! All of you just shut up!" The boys turned to Angelica, who had screamed. "Shut up! While you guys are yelling at each other like little kids, Valentin could be in pain! Are you guys that stupid?!" she yelled, tears brimming in her eyes. Steven walked over to Angelica and gave her a hug. "It's OK, we'll find him - " Angelica pushed Steven away. "Then shut up and go do it! Gosh!" "This arguing is getting us nowhere," pointed out Justin. "I'm with you on that one, bro. And plus, it's tearing Angelica up. We've gotta stop," said Locello. Albi hesitated, then said "Fine. Alright, so...what do we do now?" No one spoke for a while. Then Angelica lifted her head up and said "I know. Maybe someone else saw him before he disappeared, and Valentin probably mentioned something to them." "But who?" asked Steven. "Angelica's got a point. Maybe another one of his friends not part of this team. Like the Rogue Brawlers?" suggested Albi. "I'll try Nick and the rest of the Rogue Brawlers. Maybe they have a lead," pointed out Justin. Matt then spoke. "But wouldn't they have already told us about it? I mean, Valentin's been out of action - " he paused when Angelica glared at him and continued " - I mean, missing for about two days now with Leonidas. And I told Nick that Val's been missing about a day ago." "Well...maybe someone else knows? Like a friend we don't know about? For instance, a contact on his phone or BakuMeter?" suggested Steven. "That's nice, only he had taken his phone and BakuMeter with him to the park before he disappeared," said Albi flatly. "Actually, Valentin has his contacts saved on his computer in case the data on his phone gets wiped," Angelica immediately said. "He does?! Wait...how do you know? You've been spying on him like a stalker girlfriend?" joked Albi. "No, I saw them on iTunes when he was uploading pictures we took of your party onto his computer," replied Angelica. "You sure it those pictures, and not some of you and him kissing and stuff?" said Matt, grinning. "You're disgusting," said Angelica. "Isn't his computer password-protected?" pointed out Justin. "It is, but - " began Angelica, but Albi interrupted her. "He told you the password, didn't he?" said Albi flatly. Angelica nodded. Albi rolled his eyes. "So...I'll talk to Nick and the rest of the Rogue Brawlers. Albi and Angelica, you two check Val's computer and see what you can find. Steven, round up the rest of the team. Locello, you're going to investigate the park were Val and Leonidas were apparently last seen in," said Justin. His teammates nodded, and Justin grinned. "We're going to find Val and Leonidas no matter what it takes. Time to play detective," he said. Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny